Mashup/Appearances
This is a collection of songs which have dancer/s that appear in mashups. Note that appearances in their own mashups do not count. (This means that you should not put I Will Survive ''under ''I Will Survive.) Just Dance A Little Less Conversation * I Will Survive * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Dare * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * YMCA Fame * Candy * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) [[Funplex|'Funplex']] * Love Boat 'Hot n Cold' * Birthday * Crucified * I Will Survive Le Freak * I Will Survive U Can't Touch This * Love Boat * Moskau * ThatPower * What Makes You Beautiful * Jailhouse Rock Wannabe * I Will Survive Just Dance 2 Cosmic Girl * Dynamite Crazy Christmas * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Crazy in Love * Blurred Lines Born To Be Wild ' * Bad Romance 'D.A.N.C.E. * I Will Survive * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Firework * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday * Crucified * Ghostbusters * I Kissed a Girl * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Pound The Alarm * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Move Your Feet * Candy * I Will Survive Rasputin * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * YMCA Sympathy For The Devil * Crucified The Power * Da Funk * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Miss Understood * Rich Girl * Troublemaker 'TiK ToK' *Never Can Say Goodbye * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Tribal Dance Just Dance 3 Apache (Jump On It) * Candy * I Will Survive * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Baby One More Time * You're On My Mind Boomsday * Candy Dun N' Dusted * Candy Dynamite * You're On My Mind E.T. * Birthday Forget You * Love Boat Hey Boy Hey Girl * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat * Candy * What You Waiting For? Let's Go To The Mall * Could You Be Loved * Disturbia * Dynamite * Ghostbusters * I Kissed a Girl * What Makes You Beautiful She's Got Me Dancing * Candy Teenage Dream * Birthday 'What You Waiting For?' *Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Maps Just Dance 4 Beauty and a Beat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) 'Call Me Maybe' *Walk This Way Can't Take My Eyes Off You Alternate * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * thatPOWER Diggin' in the Dirt * Walk This Way Funhouse * Could You Be Loved * Follow The Leader * Bad Romance Good Feeling Classic * Alternate * Love You Like A Love Song * Crucified (as a cameo) Moves Like Jagger * Love Boat * YMCA Part of Me * Birthday [[Oh No!|'Oh No!']] *Good Feeling *Walk This Way On The Floor * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Superstition * I Will Survive We No Speak Americano * It's My Birthday * Love Boat We R Who We R * Bailando What Makes You Beautiful Classic * You're On My Mind Extreme Just Dance 2014 Blame It On The Boogie Classic * You're On My Mind C'mon * Holding Out for a Hero Disco Ball Head Guy * Candy 'Feel So Right' * Just Dance * I Love It Fine China Classic * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Could You Be Loved * Ghostbusters * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Ghostbusters * Love Boat * Miss Understood * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Follow The Leader Classic * Sweat * Candy Gentleman Classic * Sweat * Candy Ghostbusters Sweat * I Kissed a Girl Classic * Love Me Again Sweat * It's You Classic * Love Boat Sweat * Candy I Will Survive * Bad Romance * Blame It on the Boogie * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Ghostbusters * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Moskau * thatPOWER * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * YMCA 'Limbo' Classic *Problem Sweat * Candy Love Boat * Fine China * Follow The Leader * Just a Gigolo Pound The Alarm * You're On My Mind thatPOWER Classic * You're On My Mind Extreme * Built For This * Fine China * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Will Survive * Just Dance * Moskau * Pound The Alarm Troublemaker Classic * I Will Survive Sweat * Waking Up in Vegas * Birthday Where Have You Been Classic * I Love It * Moskau * Wild Extreme * Blurred Lines * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Starships * Wild Just Dance 2015 4x4 * You're On My Mind Best Song Ever * You're On My Mind Dark Horse * Birthday Me And My Broken Heart * Problem 'Problem' * Walk This Way *Love Me Again Category:Just Dance Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous